Big Three Bonding Trip
by imnotwhoiwas
Summary: The Big Three and their children are going on a bonding trip. Loads of drama and randomness. Rated K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Car ride

 **Ok, this chapter is a bit OOC. But the other chapters are going to be less OOC and fit the context more.**

 **This is kind of a sequel to my other story, Won't Let Go, but the theme is completely different. If you don't want to be too confused with minor references in the story, check that one out ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

"I think we should prank our fathers, guys. Ideas?" Thalia asked.

"Umm… I know! Let's pretend we don't know about the trip and act all confused when they talk to us about it," Nico suggested.

"Oh! That's actually a really good idea!" Thalia exclaimed.

The four of them hid their bags behind bushes.

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice was heard all across the field.

Annabeth ran up to Percy. "You're leaving?"

Percy looked at her sadly. "Yeah. I'll miss you so much."

They hugged. Jason, Thalia and Nico gagged behind them. When they drew away, Annabeth's eyes were rimmed red. "I'll see you in a week?"

Percy nodded. "Come on, Annabeth, it'll be fine, it's only a week. I'll skype you everyday. Five times a day?"

Annabeth laughed. "Yes. Five times a day. You better, Seaweed brain, or I'm kicking you as hard as we kicked Aphrodite yesterday."

All of them laughed at the reminder of what happened. (If you don't get this, read my other story 'Won't Let Go') The big three emerged from behind the big house and looked at them, from Annabeth and her red- rimmed eyes, her body resting in Percy's arms to the others who were laughing.

"Hello, Percy," Poseidon smiled.

"Dad," Percy smiled back.

Nico looked at his dad and gave him a miniscule nod before looking away. Hades glanced slightly jealously at Poseidon and his son. Zeus, however, didn't even receive a glance from his children, who were looking at Percy and Annabeth in slight concern.

Nico started it. "So… why are you guys here?"

The big three looked at them. "Today's our trip," Hades said.

Jason faked confusion. "What? What trip?"

Percy snorted but turned it into a cough. Thalia shot him a glare, and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"The bonding trip for us and our children!" Zeus exclaimed.

"What? What about bonding trips? Percy's leaving?" Annabeth cried.

Percy stroked Annabeth's hair, "No, no, I'm not leaving. What's going on?"

Poseidon blinked at him. So did the other two Olympians.

"Do you guys not remember?" Poseidon asked.

"Uh… remember what?" Thalia asked.

The big three's eyes were narrowed. "Bonding trip? We were going to a 5-star hotel today! Remember?"

"Uh… no…" The four of them said.

"Well, then, let us remind you now. We are going on a bonding trip today. Get in the car," Zeus said pointing to a giant Porsche at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

Annabeth clutched Percy. "But… Percy…"

Poseidon sighed. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be separated form Percy for a week."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "But…"

Percy patted her elbow. "I'll skype you five times a day, okay? Promise on the Styx and everything. See you." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Go pack your bags," Zeus said. Nico, Thalia, and Jason grabbed their bas from behind a bush. Zeus and Hades noticed and narrowed their eyes.

Jason tossed Percy his bag. "Ty," he said.

He shouldered his bag. "Annabeth… I'll miss you, but I'll see you in a week, okay? I'll try not to die." He grinned.

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Okay then. Skype me!"

Percy nodded and pecked her on the lips. He turned to go down the hill, but Annabeth pulled him back and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

It lasted for a minute before Hades and Zeus both cleared their throat. "See you, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded through her tears. "Anna, I'm not going to die. It's just a little trip, I'll be back in a week, okay?"

Annabeth nodded. "Bye Percy," she choked out. Percy gave her a concerned glance before nodding and turning around to head down the hill, the Big Three Olympians behind him. Once he got to the bottom of the hill, he looked back at Annabeth.

"Bye, Percy! Skype me!"

"Bye Annie! I'll skype you as soon as I can!"

Annabeth ran back to camp. He turned and climbed into the back of the Porsche. The inside was somehow magically enlarged. There were knobs and buttons next to a giant screen in the front of the car which you could connect to your phone screen.

Percy dumped his bag on the floor and noticed that there was no driving wheel. Thalia, Nico, and Jason were glancing at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Percy looked up and nodded. "It's fine. I'll skype her, and it's only a week anyways."

The three of them looked relieved, and Percy gave a little eye roll. "Seriously? You guys are being melodramatic. It's perfectly fine."

The three of them laughed.

"Why is there no driving wheel?" Percy asked.

"Exactly!" Thalia yelled. "I've been trying to ask that for the past hour, but nobody knows!"

"You've been in here for less than three minutes," Nico pointed out.

The big three climbed into the front after storing supplies in the back of the car.

"What's with the no driving wheel thing?" Thalia asked.

Zeus looked at her with a glint in his eye. "It's a self-driving car."

"Oh," Thalia said before looking back down at her phone. Nico, Jason, and Percy all pulled out their phones and started chatting in Camp Half Blood group.

Thalia: Hello help us

Jason: Super awkward

Nico: Ikr

Percy: Annabeth r u online

Annabeth: Percyyyy

Percy: Annabeth ur onnnn

Thalia: Please don't say love dovey stuff

Jason: Please

Piper: Hi guys

Jason: Piper! Omgggg

Thalia: Ugghhh Jason pls no

Nico: Ikr Jason no

Thalia: Just no

The car started driving automatically. The big three were suspicious of their children. They were doing something.

"Spy on them with our immortal magic," Poseidon whispered. In his hand appeared a ball which turned into a screen that displayed their conversation.

After a few lines of confusing teenage slang, Zeus cleared his throat. "Let's put some music on, shall we?" He pressed a few buttons on the radio and classical piano music started playing.

The demigods burst out laughing.

Percy: omg what is this zeus is listening to classical music in the car help

Connor: OMG I WISH I WAS THERE

Travis: IKR WHAT IS LIFE

Piper: NO classical music sux

Annabeth: Play my playlist xD

Percy: Yesss

Thalia: Yes, Annabeth's playlist, but I don't have 4G or Premium /cries

Jason: Ikr den u see Nico and Percy… on has hotspot and the other has premium

Percy: xD

Nico: xD

"What is hotspot and Premium?" Zeus suddenly blurted out.

The demigods stared at him while Poseidon and Hades face palmed.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "You're spying on our conversation?"

Thalia and Jason coughed. "But father," Thalia started. "We can forget about this… if-"

"-if… you get us hotspot and premium."

Percy and Nico spluttered. "UH… ABOUT THAT!"

Thalia and Jason looked at them pleadingly. Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever."

Nico sighed and didn't say anything.

"How do I do that for you?" Zeus asked.

Thalia opened her mouth to explain, but changed her mind. "You know what, never mind. I'll just get Percy to beg his mom and stepdad."

Percy rolled his eyes. "My mom and stepdad aren't that rich, you know."

Thalia's eyes widened and looked at him pleadingly. "Percy… please?"

Nico burst out laughing. Percy sighed. "Fine, Paul gave me a credit card as a present.

"YES! HA!" She shouted.

"What's going on? Zeus asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Now, let's change our music. Percy, get us premium at the hotel, right now, let's Spotify."

Percy leaned towards the front and grabbed the cable connecting the sound and attached it to his phone.

"Who's playlist?" He asked.

"Annabeth's or Nico's, bother are good."

Percy shrugged and clicked on Nico's playlist and pressed shuffle play.

"Ughh, but now I can't use my phone. Dad, can we swap seats?" Percy asked as the music started playing.

Poseidon stood up and scooted to the back. Percy smiled. "Thanks." He sat down in between Zeus and Hades and opened his Skype.

2 new messages from Annabeth.

Annabeth: Hi.  
How's everything?

Me: Psh  
It's been ten minutes  
Nothing's happening, dw

Annabeth: Skype now?

Me: K wait

"Nico! Can you get my earphones for me?"

Zeus sighed. "This is a bonding trip, not time to contact those back at Camp Half-Blood."

Percy looked at Zeus, annoyed with the King of Olympus. Zeus sighed. "You know that I am right, demigod."

Percy looked back at his phone.

Me: Sry not now  
When I get to the hotel I'll Skype you

Annabeth: K it's fine  
Ily

Me: Ly2

Percy put his phone away. "Right," he said to Zeus. "So sitting in a car not doing anything as bonding, right?"

Zeus scratched his head, not getting the sarcasm. "Well… not really. You see-"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Zeus scowled. The demigods in the back put their phones away.

"So… Percy," Thalia said. "You have a playlist on Spotify?"

"No. I listen to Nico's."

"You listen to death breath's playlist?" Jason asked.

Percy laughed. "His music taste isn't as annoying as he is."

Nico's cheeks coloured. "Hey!"

Percy laughed. "Jk, little bro."

Nico scowled. "I'm older than you."

"Uh huh."

"Yes I am." Nico said.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hahah," Jason laughed. "That's what everyone says when they have no comeback.

"Guys! Did you see the video 'The Italian man that went to Malta'?" Thalia suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I saw it on Facebook! It's sooo hilarious! I was laughing so badly!" Percy said excitedly.

"Oh speaking of Facebook, did you see the demigods fess up challenge that Leo and Calypso made?" Nico asked.

"Oh right! I'm going to do it now." Percy grabbed his phone and went on Facebook. He flicked through the Camp Half-Blood private page and opened the fess up made by Leo and Calypso, filling it in.

1\. Last hug: Annabeth ahah ily  
2\. Last phone call: my mom hahaHAH RIP social life  
3\. Last text message: Annabeth on Skype shUT UP tHANKS  
4\. Last song you heard: uh… I think it's It Girl by Jason Derulo  
5\. Last time you cried: psh I don't cry… okok after Annabeth and I came out of Tartarus  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
6\. Dated someone twice: yes Annabeth  
7\. Been cheated on: no  
8\. Kissed someone & regretted it: um… yes sorry Rachel  
9\. Lost someone special: yes  
10\. Been depressed: ofc is this even a question ._.  
11\. Pulled all-nighter: well yes ofc im a demigod  
LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:  
12: blue  
13: green  
14: black  
THIS YEAR HAVE YOU  
15\. Made a new friend: lol yea definitely a lot (hi Jason hi piper hi Leo hi Hazel hi Frank)  
16\. Fallen out of love: nope  
17\. Laughed until you cried: well kind of  
18\. Met someone who changed you: idts…  
19\. Found out who your true friends were: YES  
20\. Found out someone was talking about you: yes definitely (cough*gaia cough* Kronos cough* Olympians cough*dad cough*mom cough* paul cough*giants cough*titans) sTOP WITH tHE CREEPY STALKERISH STUFF GUYS (Just the evil ones dw mom, dad and paul… oh and Olympians)  
21\. Kissed anyone on your friend's list: my mom?  
YOUR LIFE:  
many people on your friends list do you know in real life: 100%  
many kids do you want: psh I don't think I'll live that old  
24\. Do you have any pets: Mrs O'Leary?  
25\. Do you want to change your name: nope… if you mean my name is Percy and not Perseus  
26\. What did you do for your last Birthday: kill a titan, kiss Annabeth xP  
27\. What time did you wake up today: 7?  
28\. What were you doing at midnight last night: kissing Anna?  
29\. Name something you cannot wait for: For me to see Annabeth again  
30\. Last time you saw your mother: uM… MOM IM SORRY IT'S BEEN AGES  
31\. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life: be normal… (haha dream on ~nico di angelo)  
32\. What are you listening to right now: music and voices  
33\. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom: no?  
34\. Who's getting on your nerves right now: hades zeus and their children (psh like always)  
35\. Most visited web page: instagram  
36\. Whats your real name: Do I hav to? Fine, Perseus Jackson  
37\. Nicknames: Seaweed Brain ;D  
38\. Relationship Status: with Annabeth ;D  
40\. Male or female: like, totally a girl  
44\. Write w/e you want here: a normal life with Annabeth xD  
45\. Long or short: what even?  
46\. Height: y do I bother?  
47\. Do you have a crush on someone: what is this  
48\. What do you like about yourself: nothing  
49\. Piercings: nope  
50\. Tattoos: nope  
51\. Righty or lefty: righty )  
FIRSTS:  
53\. First piercing: nope  
54\. First best friend: Grover ;D  
sport you joined: skateboarding (ik it should be swimming but who cares)  
56\. First vacation: umm. If a quest is a vacation, then Underworld?  
RIGHT NOW:  
59\. Eating: nothin  
60\. Drinking: nuttin  
61\. I'm about to: scream  
62\. Listening to: car full of ppl talk and Spotify  
63\. Waiting for: This car to arrive to our hotel  
YOUR FUTURE:  
64\. Want kids: yeah but im not going to live that old xP  
65\. Get married: mb idk, if I live that long den yea  
66\. Career: Idk (y would i?)  
WHICH IS BETTER:  
67\. Lips or eyes: eyes  
68\. Hugs or kisses: depends who :D  
69\. Shorter or taller: taller  
70\. Older or Younger: idk  
71\. Romantic or spontaneous: a bit of both?  
73\. Sensitive or loud: idk… ask Annabeth or my friends  
74\. Hook-up or relationship: relationship (duh)  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
76\. Kissed a stranger: nope ew  
77\. Stole something for someone: *blushes* ofc but for good reasons (wait did I even)  
78\. Lost glasses/contacts: nope  
79\. Hurt yourself: duh in the weirdest possible ways (wink wink)  
80\. Broken someone's heart: well not that I know of  
82\. Been arrested: i hope not  
83\. Turned someone down: idr  
84\. Cried when someone died: i guess not?  
85\. Fallen for a friend: what does this mean  
DO YOU BELIEVE IN:  
86\. Yourself: nope  
87\. Miracles: nope  
88\. Love at first sight: nope (haha Annabeth and I couldn't get through conversations without trying to strangle each other for the first few years… I hated her… sorry Annie)  
89\. Heaven: im a demigod  
90\. Santa Clause: shhhh I used to  
91\. Kiss on the first date: idk  
92\. Angels: im a demigod  
ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:  
94\. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time: no  
95\. Did you sing today: no  
96\. First person in your contacts: nico?  
97\. If you could go back in time, how far would you go: a few years ago when I was normal?  
98\. The moment you would choose: kissing Annabeth in the lake at CHB  
99\. Are you afraid of falling in love: no…?

Nico was shaking with excitement as they refreshed the page to read Percy's demigod fess up. Thalia grabbed Nico's phone since he was the only one apart from Percy who had 4G.

"Just plug it in!" Jason said and grabbed the phone and grabbed the cable that connected to the big screen in the front.

"What- Jason, now everyone can see it!"

"Whole point!" Jason laughed.

Percy sighed. "Whatever."

"Prepare to be judged, Percy! By us and your dad and our dads!" Thalia yelled excitedly as she looked at the screen.

"Yeah, more like prepare to die in embarrassment."

The big three were curious to what the demigods were so excited about.

They read Percy's fess up, laughing every other second, while Percy folded his arms and glared at the screen, but you could see a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

"Woah, wait what… you cried?" Jason asked as he looked at number five.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you big bully," he said, but he was smiling slightly.

"Woah, Percy Jackson, the most powerful demigod to have ever existed-"

"Nico shut up, I am not-"

"Crying?"

Percy turned to Nico with raised eyebrows and mouth pursed into an annoyed frown. Everyone, even Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Percy said. "Otherwise I'm deleting it."

"Fine, fine, continue reading," Jason said.

"You kissed Rachel?!" Thalia screamed.

"Big deal," Percy said. "This was before Annabeth and I started dating."

"Still," Thalia said, dragging the 'I' sound.

"Ok, ok, whatever. Continue, and shut up or I'm deleting it."

"Blue, green and black?!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked.

"Those are our colours!" Hades yelled.

Percy blinked. "Ok…?"

"Yayyyy," Jason said as he read number 15.

Percy and Jason both fist bumped.

"Omg, yes, I know right!" Nico cried as he read number 20. "The stalkers! So creepy and annoying! Gaia and Kronos are such retards!"

"Yes I know right!" Percy said back.

"Oh LMAO!" Thalia yelled. "Look at 26! 'Kill a titan, kiss Annabeth', SAME!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What, we're getting on your nerves?" Zeus asked. "I am the king of Olympus! You should respect and worship me! You should think everything about me is amazing!"

Percy looked at Zeus for a moment then rolled his eyes. **(Excuse the slight language here)** "Annoying, pathetic, big-headed pratty pussy who happened to become king by chance."

Zeus' eyes flashed, but Hades and Poseidon started laughing.

"You know, it is kind of true, so…" Poseidon said between laughs.

Hades was on the floor. Percy looked at the scene, mouth open. "Uh… okay?" He glanced at his friends. "This is… freaky."

His friends started laughing as well. "Same," Thalia choked out.

"AHAHAH! Look at 47! 'Do you have a crush: what is this…?' Same!" Jason yelled.

"You don't like anything about yourself?!" Zeus said, shocked.

Percy shrugged. "Why would I?" He asked laughing.

"Lmao, your about to scream, same," Nico snorted.

It went on like that for ages until Percy's torture was finally over.

Thalia started to play 'The Italian man who went to Malta' on Nico's phone.

 **(AN this is a real thing… in case you don't know that, it's really old now, but I just felt like putting it in, but if you don't know this, there's a lot of Language in here…)**

All of them were laughing over the video and enjoying the Olympian's confusion as they didn't understand modern day language.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel. All of them climbed off the car and looked up at the hotel in awe.

 **Ok… so this chapter is rather… not really… well, idk how to put it, but it's kind of OOC… REALLY OOC in my opinion. But soon, there will be the normal stuff.**

 **Review please!**

 **TY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day**

 **WARNING: SLIGHT LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **Okay, guys, this is chapter 2! Stuff starts in here ik I'm super bad at explaining stuff without giving away too much.**

 **A special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and the story before this! It's called Won't Let Go, and this story has some references to that story, so check it out if you don't want to be too confused and get the wrong idea.**

 **And also, I wanted to ask you guys what you thought about the rating of this story… I rated it K plus, but some things that happen in this chapter are rather… not suitable for people aged… 0-8? I don't really know, because everyone is super sick-minded nowadays… nine year olds are probably more scared than 50 year olds xP So if you guys think I need to make the rating go up, tell me in the reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

The demigods gazed at the hotel in awe. It was a building that glittered white and gold in the sunlight, with curved and intricate designs. It was impossible to sketch out and there was no possible way to not get lost looking at all the patterns and shaping.

"Wow…" Nico breathed.

"Looks like Annabeth designed it…" Percy whispered.

"I know right…" Thalia said.

The Big Three smirked at them. "We picked this hotel out because it was the best on the booking website. Well, Hermes said it was the best and we decided to just listen to him," Zeus said, smiling proudly at his son and daughter's dumbfounded expression.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "We should get going. You would like to see the inside."

Once they walked into the room, however, they weren't as amazed. The room wasn't fancy. Just another hotel room **(Why do I keep writing song references?)**.

However, Percy had never really been to a hotel before and looked around curiously. He gave a little laugh and said to Jason, "Lmao the rich kids be like, 'what is this crappy place,' and then you see me; I've never been to any hotel."

"Really," Jason laughed. "I'm not the only one, then." **(Ugh another song reference even though this song is already super old)**

Nico, however, heard their conversation and flinched slightly. His mother had died in a hotel. Subconsciously, he looked towards Zeus, unaware of the maniacal fire in his eyes that he usually saw in his father when he was extremely mad.

Luckily, Zeus didn't notice, so he was saved from an awkward conversation.

"This room is horrible. It's tiny and plain, the King of Olympus deserve more than this," Zeus muttered, causing Thalia and Poseidon to both roll their eyes.

Nico's eyes travelled towards his father. Hades was looking at him with a slightly worried and pained expression. When he met Nico's gaze, he gave him a reassuring and comforting nod, which was weird to see on his face.

Percy, having noticed this exchange, narrowed his eyes at Zeus and looked at him with a cold and hard gaze. He remembered the scene from his dream during the titan war from what felt like ages ago. **(Guys, I'm assuming you know what I'm talking about, right? You remember the scene where Hades cursed the Oracle and stuff?)**

Zeus waved his hand and the room was enlarged by literally four times. The demigods blinked slightly. It was now a mini version of Olympus homes, with seven beds and seven fancy, curved tables. The seven parts of the room were separated by thick curtains, each section had a bathroom.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Seven bathrooms? Really?"

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not."

Thalia shrugged and flopped down on the nearest bed. Percy shrugged and walked to another bed. So did Jason and Nico. Dumping their bags on the bed, the pulled out their phones and earbuds and nobody spoke.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all sighed. This was a bonding trip, and no progress was being made with everyone on social media.

"Enough," Zeus ordered. "This is a bonding trip, we must interact with each other. All of us. Everyone."

They all sighed and rolled over onto their stomach on the beds as the three Olympians each set their bags down on a separate bed.

"Fine, whatever, we'll talk and stuff," Percy said.

"Hi," Thalia stated bluntly.

"Not even one day and I already miss camp," Nico sighed and everyone stared at him.

"What?" He said. "I can like camp."

"It's not that you can't. It's that you hated it, remember?" Jason asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, after talking to someone," he glanced at his dad really quickly before looking away and continuing, "I decided I would stop pushing people who wanted to be my friends away and just… be... you know. A normal demigod."

Percy had a coughing fit at the words 'normal demigod'. It was so exaggerated it sounded like, 'uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh'. "Care to define 'normal demigod'?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

Percy choked even more as everyone burst out laughing and looked at Zeus.

"Me? Drama queen? Who am I, a son a Zeus?"

Zeus didn't understand that Percy was insulting him, and just blinked slightly.

"I miss camp too," Jason said.

"Psh, do you guys miss Drew Tanaka harassing you every second of your life?" Thalia snorted.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Please do not mention Drew Tanaka in front of me. She is crazy."

Thalia laughed. "Always trying to flirt with you, huh?"

Percy scowled. "I don't like her. At all."

Jason sighed. "I know right? She was so annoying when I first went to Camp Half-Blood. What is it with her? She is such a b*tch."

Zeus looked up. "Jason, language.

Jason looked at his father's expression, and said, "Yes, father," but resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Nico snorted. "Yeah! Drew Tanaka is such a slut. She's been at camp three years and she's dated, like, fifty-something guys."

"I know right!" Percy called. "That, my friend, was the most beautiful speech I've ever heard."

Everyone burst out laughing and the Big Three blinked.

"In between all those boyfriends she was forever trying to get into Percy's pants!" Thalia choked out.

Percy made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"Then, after Percy started dating Annabeth, she started hitting on Nico! But then he left and Jason came, and she started to flirt with Jason every time she saw him!"

Nico scowled and muttered a bunch of swear words that were clearly heard throughout the entire room.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jason, Thalia and Percy shouted. "What was that? What did you say?"

Hades raised his eyebrows at Nico but decided to keep quiet for the moment.

Nico rolled his eyes and flopped back into the pillows. "Seriously, guys? The immaturity at a few swear words!"

"Watch your language, Nikki!" Percy called jokingly.

"Psh," Nico snorted. "Who even gives a damn?"

Hades' eyebrows went further up. "I do," he said clearly.

Nico's eyes snapped towards him, face flushing.

"Sorry?" Nico said uncertainly.

"Is it too late now to say sorry?" Thalia sang.

All the demigods choked and snapped their eyes to Thalia. Everyone was so stunned they forgot about Nico's swearing episode. The Big Three didn't get it and just looked at each other in confusion.

"You listen to Justin Bieber?" Jason asked, incredulous.

Thalia laughed. "I don't, I just heard the song once or twice. It's so lit nowadays that you hear it in every single store you walk into."

"True, true," Nico shrugged.

"Who even likes Justin Bieber?" Percy asked.

"Me," Jason said. "I mean like, I guess his songs are okay, but I don't like _him_. He's kind of… self-centred."

"Justin Bieber's not self-centred. You know who is? Carly Rae Jepson and Meghan Trainor **(Sorry to their fans)** ," Nico said.

"Omg, yas!" Thalia said. "Meghan Trainor is so… ugh. You see her song 'Dear Future Husband'? I mean like, it sounds good and everything, but the lyrics are just so…"

"So shallow! It's like oh, 'you know I'm never wrong, why disagree?' dude, seriously? Even Athena isn't that arrogant," Nico said.

"I know right! I thought Athena's the most you can get," Thalia said.

"Guys, don't be mean," Percy said.

Thalia and Nico started having fake coughing fits. "Yeah, you only say that because she's Annabeth's mom!" Thalia shouted.

"Yeah, or maybe he's just too nice," Jason snorted out.

"I'm not nice, well, I mean, like, yeah never mind. Athena is pretty shallow and conceited, and she thinks she's really smart and stuff. She's kind of a big baby. I'm sorry, but it's kinda… you know. No offense. At least Annabeth isn't like that."

The three Olympians burst out laughing at the description at Athena, Poseidon the most.

"You know, Perce, saying 'no offense' doesn't make something less offensive than it is," Nico pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Dude, she lost a weaving contest, then decided to turn Arachne into a spider and create a million-year hate-hate relationship, causing her children to be terrified every time they see a spider which made her favourite daughter fall into Tartarus. That's really wise and smart, huh?"

Poseidon's eyes widened. "That," he said, "is such a genius point. I have got to say that to her next time she accuses me of being stupid!" **(I'm sorry, Athena fans! It's just that I kind of don't rly like Athena cuz shes like, rly arrogant and shallow, always thinking her own decision was the wisest… so, I hope you don't hate me for that!)**

Everyone laughed. "Yes," Percy said. "You could say that. But I don't wanna be mean to her, because she's actually nice to me, and I feel kind of guilty already." He smiled sheepishly.

"Lmao, you're way too nice," Jason said.

Zeus sighed. "I feel like I should be defending her, but what Jackson said was too true and impossible to argue with."

Percy gave an exaggerated smile and said, "Wow, you just complimented me, tyty."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "You teenagers keep saying 'ty'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Who doesn't know what 'ty' is?"

"Of course," Poseidon said. "Who doesn't know what 'ty' means?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "You don't, Poseidon, so stop faking."

Poseidon sighed and slumped forward.

The half-bloods laughed. "'Ty' means thank you," Percy said. "It's just a lot easier to say."

"Teenagers are harder to understand than most of the problems Athena tries to make us answer," Zeus said, shaking his head.

"What does Athena ask?" Jason questioned.

"Uh, let's see. Riddles, mind twisters… everything," Zeus said.

"Hah, lmao, I have a super hard one. Think of three of Selena Gomez's songs that aren't love songs," Thalia said.

"Woah what?! You listen to Selena Gomez?!" Nico practically screamed.

Thalia's cheeks coloured as she looked around at the demigods' incredulous expressions and the Olympians confused ones.

"I don't. No. Just no. Selena Gomez… well, I used to, but I'm a hunter, so shut up."

The demigods breathed sighs of relief as the Big Three got even more confused. "I heard them before. Annabeth listens to them."

Jason and Nico spluttered. Percy nodded. "Yeah, she does, she says they sound good, but she doesn't like the meanings behind them and stuff."

Jason and Nico nodded slowly. "Ok…"

Poseidon said hesitantly, "Is it just me, or is everything you say non-understandable."

"No. I wish I could say it was because you have kelp for brains, but I don't get anything they say either," Hades said.

"Well," Zeus said smugly. "I do."

"Yeah right, you're the stupidest one out of all of us, Zeus."

"Hey!"

"Enough, both of you!" Hades shouted. "It's 7pm, we should go get dinner."

Everyone got off their beds and stood. Percy's phone rang.

Annabeth's picture and name appeared on the screen. Percy pressed the green answer button.

"Hello? Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's voice said into the phone.

"Oh Annabeth!" Percy called. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really. I've just finished dinner."

"Oh, really, we're about to go to dinner," Percy said.

"Oh, then… Skype me after dinner, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, skype you later! Bye!"

"Bye! See you!"

Percy cut the connection. Everyone's eyes were on him. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we going?"

"Yeah, we are, we just needed to wait for you to finish calling your soul mate," Nico said.

Percy blushed. "You're such a little piece of crap."

"Tyty," Nico said laughing.

The car drove them to the nearest McDonalds.

It parked itself a rather far distance away from the actual McDonalds store, so they took a two minute walk there.

After entering, Thalia suddenly remembered she left her fleece in the car and went back to get it. It had been almost ten minutes but she wasn't back.

Thalia went to the car and grabbed her fleece. It was getting dark, and she couldn't really see too clearly. However, her Hunter of Artemis blessings allowed her to spot a shady figure hiding in the back of a building. He walked out and appeared in front of her.

At first, Thalia thought he was a monster. But upon closer inspection, he was a regular mortal. **(I'm pretending that Artemis' blessing can help you tell whether or not someone is mortal or monster)**

"Well, look who we have here. Such a pretty little thing."

Thalia's hand drifted towards the knife stashed inside her clothes.

He walked forward and gripped Thalia's arms and shoulders.

"What do you want?" She snapped, sounding braver than she felt.

"You, of course."

Thalia struggled in the man's grip, but she wasn't strong enough. She tried kicking, but she must've been too afraid at that moment, as she didn't manage to harm the man much.

The man's hand drifted towards the waistband of her shorts. Thalia slapped it and snarled. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The man laughed. "What do you think, girlie?" He pulled it, and Thalia screamed. Suddenly, another figure came running, muscular, tall, and lean. She didn't see his face, but Thalia thought it looked like the outline of Percy Jackson.

She almost cried in relief as Percy's face came into view. "Get away from her," he snapped. The man let go of her and pulled something out of her pocket. A switchblade.

He swung the switchblade at Percy, but Percy was a lot faster and much more skilled. The man was no match for him at all. Percy grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. The switchblade fell out of his hand and to the floor. The man howled.

He fell to his knees on the floor.

"Weak," Percy snarled. He kicked the man, and he flew three meters back. "Thals, lets go. You're okay, right? He didn't do anything to you?"

Thalia walked forward shakily. "No, I'm fine," she whispered.

Percy bit his lip, but decided to not bug her about her. She would calm down soon.

They walked back to McDonalds in silence. When they entered, all of them noticed Thalia's terrified look and Percy's angry, grim expression.

"What happened?" Jason asked the second they walked in.

"Random, creepy weirdo trying to get her," Percy said as he sat down.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"Do you need any more explanations? Do you not understa- you know what, never mind," Percy sighed.

"Who did this to her?! I will-"

"It's okay, we dealt with him," Percy said.

Zeus looked at his daughter in worry. "Thalia, are you okay?"

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, just a little shocked."

Thalia was still shaking slightly, but took a deep breath and calmed down. After a minute of silence, she opened them and sighed. "I'm fine now."

Zeus nodded, still slightly worried. "What even happened?"

"Like Percy said, a random, creepy weirdo wants me."

Zeus still looked confused. Hades sighed. "Zeus, that means someone tried to… rape her."

Zeus' eyeballs fell out. "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked their direction. Zeus stood up so quickly the chair toppled over. "HE DID WHAT?!"

Thalia, back to her normal self, tried not to smile. "Dad, it's okay. Percy dealt with him." Zeus looked at Percy, who was already eating his burger.

Percy shrugged. "Twisted his wrist and kicked him, then he's done. He's only a mortal."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "You didn't kill him?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "I would get arrested or sentenced to death if I did."

Zeus scowled. He was not happy with someone trying to touch his daughter. However, seeing as his daughter was okay now, he took a deep breath and sat down.

Thalia felt a spark in her chest seeing her father show concern about her wellbeing.

The rest of the meal was in silence.

After going back to the hotel, Percy pulled out Jason's laptop and skyped Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called.

Percy hadn't seen her for hours, so naturally, his face split into a wide grin as the image of Annabeth in a black and white spaghetti strap top with her hair down sitting at a desk in her cabin appeared on the MacBook screen.

"Wise Girl! I miss you so much!" Percy called.

"Psh, it's been a few hours," Thalia said, sitting cross legged next to Percy on the floor and grabbed the laptop.

"Hey Annie!" She called.

"Thalia! How's everything? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Has Kelp Head been telling you stuff?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth blinked, confused. "No, why?"

"Oh, someone tried to… you know… me today when I was alone outside.

Annabeth's mouth fell open. "WHAT?!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Annie, I'm fine! It was a stupid drunken mortal. I'm going to take a shower now, you can talk to your romantic-forever right now.

"She's okay, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. She is now. I hope," Percy said. "So, anything happen at camp today?"

"Oh, yeah. Katie was screaming at Connor because he tried to play a prank on them with Facebook, and kind of tried to break them up. You know, for fun."

Percy burst out laughing. "Seriously? Wow, genius."

"Yeah, I know right! Oh, and I took your spot for teaching sword-fighting. Three people got the disarming technique today! After seven months, they got it!"

"Really?!" Percy said excitedly. "Oh my goodness, that's amazing! You're a better teacher than me, lmao!"

Annabeth laughed. "I wish I could agree with that, but, no… they got it when I told them to try show me what they could do."

Percy laughed. "Wow, I just had to miss that. Who?"

The two of them kept on talking for an hour, unaware of the prying ears of the other demigods and Olympians in the room. It went on for an hour until it became too sweet and lovey-dovey.

"I miss you, Seaweed Brain. It feels like you've been gone for a week already."

"Aw, I miss you too, Wise Girl. I can't wait till I see you again, not being with you is torture."

"I know, Percy. I wish you could come back now!"

"Me too, Annabeth… I wanna be able to actually see you in person and not through Skype or Iris messages."

"I miss hugging you… and kissing you… I hate having to be in my cabin instead of on the beach with you."

"We're in this hotel that looks like it was designed by you, but it's so sad cause you're not here with me…"

"Well, at least you have Thalia, Nico and Jason."

"Yeah, at least you have Leo, Piper, Calypso, Katie, Malcolm and the rest of camp," Percy said laughing.

"I would slap you for your stupidity, but I can't… I want you to come back… one week is such a long time without you!"

"Same here…"

"GUYS!" Jason shouted. "PLEASE! THIS IS KILLING ME!"

Percy jumped and almost dropped the laptop. "Annabeth, is Piper there?" Percy asked.

Annabeth got that mischievous glint in her eye. She stood up and ran out of her cabin.

Percy smirked at Jason, whose cheeks turned pink as what Percy and Annabeth were planning dawned on him.

Nico and Thalia, who had come out of the shower a second ago, laughed.

Jason pouted at them. "You guys are mean."

Annabeth and Piper walked into the cabin again. Both of them had wet hair and annoyed expressions on their faces.

Percy pouted like a little seal. "Aw, you got wet without me! Not fair!"

"Ugh, you two!" Thalia shouted.

"Stupid Stolls," Annabeth muttered.

"Uh, if they managed to prank you two, I don't really think they're stupid," Nico pointed out.

Everyone smirked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if we're meant to be gratified that you kind of implied we're smart, or be insulted by the fact that what you said conveys that they got the better of us."

Nico contemplated it for a second. "The second option."

Annabeth glared. Nico smiled creepily.

"Piper!" Jason shouted.

"Jason!" Piper shouted at the same time.

Annabeth grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around herself. "So, Jason," Annabeth said. "You were saying about Percy and I killing you?"

Jason blushed. "Piper, I'll talk to you later. See you back at camp in a week?"

Piper tried not to let disappointment show. Her relationship with Jason was so… lame compared to Percy and Annabeth's. The two of them were so in love with each other and did anything for each other… it was so sweet and romantic… Piper wished she had that with Jason.

She just nodded and said, "See you, Jason." She waved at Annabeth and walked out of her cabin.

Jason walked to his bed and lay down, earphones in one ear, 'secretly' listening to Percy and Annabeth's conversation.

Annabeth and Percy kept talking to each other before Annabeth's siblings told her it was almost midnight and that she had to wake up at 7 am the next morning for a meeting with Chiron.

"Bye, Wise Girl."

"Bye, Seaweed Brain." The disconnected the call.

Percy typed one last message in:

Me: Since I can't kiss you properly, I hope an emoji is enough. _Kiss emoji_

Annabeth: Awe, ly2 _kiss emoji_ _heart emoji_

Percy smiled and closed the laptop. "Thanks, bro," he said, handing it to Jason.

"No prob," Jason said and placed the laptop down on the table nearest to his bed.

"I'm going to sleep. Night people," he said.

That night, they all slept peaceful, dreamless sleeps except for Percy.

At three o'clock in the morning, he yelled, "No!" and sat up in bed, sweating. He looked around and realized everyone was crowded around his bead.

"Annabeth," he gasped out. He stumbled out of bed and reached for his phone. He found Annabeth's contact list and pressed on it desperately.

"Percy! Percy, what's wrong?" Poseidon called. He tried to take his phone so Perc would talk to them, but Percy stubbornly refused. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Percy, she's not going to answer, it's three am!" Thalia said.

She was right. "Annabeth… dream… Chaos…" He whispered, shaking. "She's fine. She's fine. She's fine."

He took a few deep breaths. "It's alright. She… She should be fine."

 **(Btw guys, Chaos becomes a threat in my other story Won't Let Go, so don't worry if you didn't get that part, it wasn't in the original series)**

Zeus and Hades were watching from their beds. "Nothing happened to her right?" He looked at his dad pleadingly, hoping desperately for the answer he wanted.

"She's fine Percy," Poseidon said awkwardly. He still felt uncomfortable about when he tried to break Percy and Annabeth up. "You should go back to bed."

Percy nodded and slid back into bed. His friends walked back to theirs, looking at him worriedly.

Poseidon was about to do so as well, but something stopped him. "Percy," he sighed. "About your relationship with Annabeth-"

"Dad, not this again!" Percy sat up angrily.

Poseidon quickly said, "No, that's not what I meant. I just want to apologize for everything that I tried to do the past few weeks. It's- it's led to a lot of trouble and pain for both of us, and it was all because I was being thoughtless and because I let my anger blind me after I realized you fell in Tartarus to be with her. I was… upset about that, and it was wrong of me to try get in between your relationship.

"No son of mine will ever be safe, that's for sure, no matter how much that saddens me. And I want you to be happy. If your happiness is with someone that was the reason who pulled you into Tartarus, so be it. You chose happiness and love over being safer on earth, it was your own choice. I shouldn't try interfere. I'm sorry."

"Dad, it's okay! Really! It wasn't you fault, I understand. Really. And what's done is done, there's nothing either of us can do about this anymore, it's impossible to change the past. And holding a grudge on this isn't going to get me anywhere, don't worry about it. You're making me feel guilty now."

Poseidon laughed. "Good night, son." He ruffled Percy's hair and walked back to his own bed.

Percy lied back down in bed. He was too scared to go back to sleep. Whenever he drifted off slightly, he would worry about scenes of Annabeth getting hurt go through his mind.

At around 7 am, he woke up after not realizing he fell asleep. He heard Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon talking quietly among themselves. His friends were still snoring soundly in their bed.

"You have such a strong bond with your son, brother. He doesn't hold a grudge when what you did would be unforgivable if I did that to my children. Especially Thalia."

Little did they know, Thalia had awoken and heard that sentence.

"That's because my son is different from your children. He's more forgiving and sees no reason to be angry or hold grudges. He's… wise in a sense, he understands life."

"Thalia hates me. She's mad that I left her with her mother and everything. Most of the time, I didn't really care about her seeing me as a fatherly figure, I only wanted my children and everyone else to worship me and think of me as the most powerful, the most honourable Olympian. Which I am, of course," he added quickly at the end.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's true, Zeus. After my son came along, I'm pretty sure I'm the most honourable Olympian."

Hades sighed at the immaturity of his little brothers.

"But now, after seeing that moment between you and your spawn- pardon, son, I… I don't know what's happening to me, and I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I feel like I really want that with Jason and Thalia as well."

A tear rolled down Thalia's cheek.

"Oh, brother," Poseidon sighed. "I _would_ make fun of you, but you look like a lost puppy right now… so, I'll just tell you to go to your daughter and son and say that you want a relationship like Percy and I with them. Speak what you truly fell, don't try to pretend that you're the high and mighty king of Olympus, because you're not. Like my son said, you're a… what was it again? A pathetic, pratty little weirdo who got the King position by chance? Yeah, something along those lines."

Hades cracked up. So did Poseidon. Percy hid a smile under the covers. Another tar slid down Thalia's cheek.

Her father wanted a relationship with her. A good relationship before. He didn't want to ignore them anymore. She felt happy about that part. But the only reason he was doing it was because- Thalia had a suspicion- he wanted to be better than Poseidon at things, he wanted bragging rights and everything when the two of them were together. He didn't care about Thalia or Jason. He cared about his image. His status. What people thought about him.

Hearing Poseidon talk about Percy that way sounded like a blade through her chest. No-one would understand how badly she wished _her_ father would talk to and about her like that, and purely out of love, not out of desperation to make people think highly of him.

Yes. That's right. Thalia was jealous.

 **So, OOCness. Do you think the characters are too OOC? And the context as well?**

 **And do you want Hazel to be added? A guest asked this, but Hazel is at the Roman camp, and the Olympians are at the Greek camp…**

 **Leave a review!**

 **And do you like long chapters or short chapters?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second Day, Part 1

 **Sorry for not updating!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own**

Zeus was about to continue when Thalia sat up, not able to bear listening to another word of their discussion. The three Olympians looked at her, blinking.

"Good morning," she snapped and climbed out of her bed. She made her way to the bathroom and stood there in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths. Finally, she grabbed her hairbrush and started attacking her hair. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and left the bathroom.

Percy had woken up. He pulled out his clothes and drew the curtains to change.

Zeus stood when he saw Thalia. Thalia quickly drew the curtains before her father could reach her. However, she wasn't quick enough. Zeus grabbed her hand that was curled around the soft, silky fabric of the curtains.

"Thalia," he said.

Thalia looked up at her father. "What, father? You're not going to let me change?"

Zeus winced at her tone. He let go of her hand and backed away to his bed, Poseidon and Hades torn between sniggering and giving him sympathetic looks.

A few minutes later, Percy and Thalia emerged from the curtains at the same time.

"Should we let the others sleep or wake them up?" Percy asked.

"Let them sleep first," Zeus said, looking at his son.

Percy nodded and grabbed Jason's laptop. He opened it up to find that Annabeth was online. Grabbing his earphones, he pressed the Video Call button, and cringed at the loud sound Skype made.

Quickly, he stuck the earphones into the MacBook and waited for Annabeth to answer the call, drawing the curtains as he did so.

After three rings, Annabeth picked up. "Seaweed brain!"

"Hi! Anniieeebeeef!" He called quietly.

"It's only seven in the morning! Why did you wake up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

Annabeth's eyes widened in concern. "What is it this time?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just… reliving the past… and stuff. Chaos and Tartarus… you know."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain… If only I was there with you… I miss you so badly…"

"I do too, Wise Girl… How was your sleep?"

"I didn't get any nightmares last night, but I just couldn't fall asleep, worrying about you…"

"Psh, Annie, no need to worry about me, I know how to handle myself."

Percy heard Nico and Jason's voices. They had woken up.

"Oh, I think it's almost time to leave. Jason and Nico woke up."

"What about Thalia?"

"Oh. Um, Thalia… She's… I'll talk to you later. Love you.

"Loved you too, bye, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied, but she couldn't stop wondering what was wrong with Thalia. Had something happened between her and her father?

"Bye, Wise Girl, Skype you later," he said.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

The call disconnected.

Percy drew the curtains open. "Hey guys," he said to Jason and Nico. "Thanks for the laptop."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I wasn't awake to witness your love-talk with your romantic-other."

Percy stuck his tongue out. "Oh, don't worry, you will be later."

Jason and Nico both groaned and Thalia emerged from behind her curtain, laughing.

"Hey sis," Jason said.

"Hey Jase," Thalia said.

Jason made a 'puh' sound. "Don't call me Jase."

"Then don't call me sis," Thalia said back.

The two of them both laughed. Thalia seemed a lot happier than this morning.

Zeus bit his lip at his two children who weren't paying any attention to him. He was the king of Olympus! His existence was for attention!

Poseidon sighed and looked at Zeus, having heard what he was thinking. He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey dad," Nico said with a glance at Hades. Hades nodded back at him. "Good morning, son."

Nico walked into his bathroom with a pair of clean clothes. Jason did the same.

Percy and Thalia looked at the big three awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.

Zeus decided to start it. "Thalia. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while."

Thalia looked away. "What did you want?"

Zeus sighed. "Perhaps we should talk about this alone. Let us take a wa-"

The telephone of the hotel room rang. "I'll get it," Poseidon said. After a minute, he put the phone down.

"Someone has to go do something with a passport or whatever," Poseidon said.

"I don't think anyone brought their passport," Percy said.

"And we don't have passports," Hades added.

"Oh, but I brought my ID card. It's probably fine."

"Ok, Percy, can you go down and ask the person what this is all about? I'll come with you in case they need someone older than 18."

Percy nodded. He and Poseidon walked out of the room.

"As I was saying, Thalia, perhaps we should talk alone outside. Bring Jason as well."

"I heard my name, what's up?" Jason said, coming out of the bathroom with his hair wet from showering.

"Jason. I would like to talk to you and Thalia alone, please. Outside. A walk will do us good."

As they left the room, Nico came out with his hair wet as well from showering. Now that it was out of his eyes, Hades could finally look at the eyes that had once belonged to Maria.

"Dad?" Nico asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Zeus and his children decided to go for a walk, as they needed to talk alone. Poseidon and his son went down to register something about this room with and ID card."

Nico blinked. "Oh."

He sat on his bed and said nothing. Finally unable to stand the silence, and what he had been dying to know for ages, he blurted out, "Dad, if- if Bianca and mother were still alive today, would…" he hesitated and tried to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. "Would we be a… a family?"

Hades looked pained. "I am immortal. I am restricted by ancient laws about being involved with my children's lives. That rule has been broken way too many times to count, but to actually be with you, your sister, and your mother would be crossing the line by too much."

Nico looked at across the room, staring at the blue wallpaper of the room. "If- if Bianca had lived, would you have ignored me and forgotten about me? Would you have just claimed Bianca as your child and just… abandoned me?"

Hades stared at Nico. "Of course I wouldn't. I… I may have been rather harsh about it in the past, Nico, but that doesn't mean I love Bianca more than you. Being the Ruler of the dead doesn't mean I am free from grieving over lost ones. Perhaps I turned bitter about the fact that my eldest daughter died, and the Great Prophecy, since she was older, I hoped that she would be the subject of it… be able to snatch it from Jackson…"

Anger flared inside Nico. "No one deserves the weight of the world on their shoulders. I've seen what it did to Percy. No one deserves it, not even the worst of souls, and you would be willing to put that on your own daughter if it meant you could gain fame and respect! I thought you cared!"

Hades quickly stood up and walked to Nico's bed. Nico glared at Hades angrily. Sighing, Hades sat down and put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico, listen. I… I was bitter, and I wouldn't let go of my anger. I wanted to show Zeus that he wasn't the best, that others were better than him… after he killed Maria… I was so desperate and angry at that time that I forgot about the fact that you were my children. I do love you and care about you... both… and your other sister too, of course."

Nico's anger quickly deflated. Holding grudges and desperation was something that he could definitely understand.

Hades continued. "I was bitter and sad about the death of Bianca. So naturally, Jackson got the prophecy, Poseidon would be the one getting the glory. I didn't like that, so I turned bitter towards you. I- I hope, like I told you last time when you were on a quest transporting the statue of Athena, that you would be able to not be driven by anger and bitterness, to be able to let go of your past, and accept friends and… forgive."

After that talk, Nico had started to open up to his father more. He talked more freely with him. He didn't keep to himself, and allowed himself the luxury of friends.

"D-Did you love my mother?" Nico asked.

Hades looked at Nico and said firmly, "Of course. How could you even think otherwise?"

"What was she like? If she were here today, would I be a disappointment to her?"

Hades sighed. "Of course not, Nico. You've been through so much. You've gained strength through the past few years. Of course your mother and sister would be proud."

"Do you love her more than Persephone?" Nico whispered.

Hades looked away, pained. He stood and walked to the window, gazing out at the view below. "Your mother was a mortal. Her time came because of my brother. I cannot do anything about it. I must respect the laws of death, it would not do for me to bring her back to life."

"So, _do_ you love her more than Persephone?" Nico asked.

A pause. "Yes. I did," he whispered. "But she is gone now."

Tears fell out of Nico's eyes onto the bed sheets. "What was she like?" He whispered, barely audibly.

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, both inside and out. She was one of the only ones who gave me a chance instead of shunned me away for being the ruler of the dead. She loved you and your sister a lot. She… she was amazing at playing the piano. You and Bianca used to sit next to her while she did that.

"Whenever Maria laughed, it was like birds chirping in the spring afternoon. She was so beautiful, you could never stop looking at her. I never felt so… drawn to anyone before. I never met another woman who made me feel like I could be a happy, accepted person… The two of us shared a bond, I loved her so much. I wanted to do everything, give up anything for her."

"So… you loved each other almost as much as Percy and Annabeth do."

Hades sighed. "Perhaps. Perseus Jackson and his girlfriend… love each other, perhaps. I have never seen their relationship closely, but Jackson loved her enough to submit himself to a fate worse than death… That is quite admirable, or perhaps he is just extremely foolish and does not think."

"So, does Annabeth remind you of my mother or something?" Nico asked.

"Actually…" Hades sighed. "Your mother was so forgiving, loving and selfless. She… Her ability to love and be loved was most admirable. She was full of spirit and zest…"

Hades sighed. "It does not do to talk about her anymore. It will only cause more pain on both of us."

Nico didn't say anything. He loved hearing about his mother, but at the same time, it felt like the mother-shaped-hole in his chest was stinging and demanding to be noticed.

"I-"

Someone cleared his throat from the door. It was half open and standing there was Poseidon and Percy. Nico blinked. Had they heard their conversation?

Hades glared at them. Percy pushed the door wide open and walked in. "Everything's set. We dealt with it with the mist."

Nico nodded. Percy hadn't made any indication that he had heard their conversation, but Nico felt a stirring feeling in his gut that Percy had heard more than Nico hoped he did.

"Zeus and his children aren't back yet?" Poseidon asked.

Hades shook his head. "No, it hasn't been ten minutes yet. But they shouldn't take too long. Plus, Zeus made plans for today. We need them to come back."

Percy looked at Nico. "We could call Jason or Thalia."

He picked his iPhone up and found Jason's number. It rang a few times before Jason picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded kind of relieved.

"Jason? Where are you guys?"

"We're down stairs! We can't find Thalia!"

Percy jumped up. "WHAT?!"

"She ran! We've lost her now! Dad can't track her down for some reason."

Percy let out a stream of curse words in English and Ancient Greek. "We're coming now. She could be in danger!"

"Come quickly! We're down here!"

Percy put his phone down. "Thalia's lost. She ran. We have to go find her. Zeus somehow can't find her. Perhaps Artemis' blessing let's her do that… but we really have to look for her," Percy said as he was frantically stuffed his feet into his black Nikes.

Just as they were about to enter the lift, Percy's phone rang. His eyes widened. "It's from Thalia."

Everyone froze and looked at the screen. Percy pressed answer and put it on speaker.

They heard voices… Thalia's voice. "Where do you think you're bringing me?" Thalia yelled. "You have no idea who I am, you stinking, stupid mortal!"

Another voice. Percy recognized it as the guy he had kicked outside the McDonalds store. "We're taking you somewhere you would love to be… in the dark, just you and me."

Thalia snarled. "You- you stupid, little-"

"Now, now, girlie. Let's keep quiet. We'll be there soon enough."

"Where's your address?" Thalia snarled.

"Ah… Well, you see that house over there? Yes, the black and grey one. At the end of Brikennle Street (Its not a real street)? Yes, that is where I live."

Thalia snarled. "Percy, help me," she whispered. The call disconnected.

Poseidon and Hades looked at Percy and Nico. "It's only a mortal. It'll be fine."

"It's THAT mortal! The one from yesterday! We have to go now!" Percy yelled.

"Can you guys teleport us there?"

Hades sighed. "Fine, though, personally, I don't give a-"

"Just do it!" Percy yelled. Hades sighed.

Poseidon scowled at Hades. "I'll teleport us." He snapped his fingers and they materialized in front of a black and grey house- that was actually white- but black from the dirt and dust.

A few seconds later, a car pulled up. The driver narrowed his eyes at them. He was a big, buff guy who Percy recognized as the guy from yesterday.

He walked forward. "What do you think you people are doing outside my house?"

Nico blinked in mock confusion. "A house? I don't see one. I only see a dump. Ohhh, oops, my bad, this is actually a house that you turned into a dump. Or is it? I can't really tell the difference."

The man snarled and tried to punch Nico in the face. Nico, however, calmly sidestepped and grabbed the man's wrist.

He twisted it.

Percy tried not to laugh. Instead, he walked to the car and looked through the window at Thalia, her hands in ropes. He slashed through the car door like it was made of cardboard.

Inside the car, he freed Thalia's wrists. Thalia jumped out of the car and looked at the scene in front of them. Poseidon and Hades were standing, slightly bored, and Nico stood over the bloody body of the man who drove her here.

Thalia ran forward. He looked down at the man and kicked him as hard as she could. The man's ribs cracked and he howled.

"Thalia," I think that's fine now, he's a… you know. We should go now. Zeus and Jason are worried sick about you."

Thalia gaped at him. "Zeus as well?"

"Well, I'm assuming he is, he and Jason looked for you for ages. Why did you run off?"

Thalia blushed. "I… uh… That's none of your business. Right now, let's go back. Can you drive?"

Poseidon stepped forward. "No need. We'll just teleport you guys back."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were downstairs of their hotel. Zeus and Jason were looking around impatiently.

"There you are! Why didn't any of you pick up my calls?" Jason yelled. Then he spotted Thalia. "You found her?" He ran forward and threw his arms around his sister. "Thalia… Oh goodness…"

Thalia hugged him back. "I'm sorry I ran from you and father… I…"

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered.

Zeus walked forward. "Thalia, don't ever try something like that again. We were worried out of our minds."

Thalia looked at the sincere light in Zeus' eyes. Perhaps Zeus did care about her. Perhaps the two of them did stand a chance after all at a good relationship.

"So," Poseidon started. "We should go have breakfast now."

Everyone nodded. It was already 9:30, but breakfast at the hotel was still open. It was a buffet. They were somehow the only ones in the breakfast room.

All of them heaped food onto their plates and sat around the same table. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So what are today's plans?" Nico spoke into the silence.

"Today," Zeus started, "We shall head to… DISNEYLAND!" **(Ide think there's Disneyland in New York but let's just pretend there is** **)**

Everyone blinked.

"Seriously?" Nico said.

Zeus, disappointed at the lack of dramatic reactions, deflated slightly. "Yes! Disneyland!"

"Um…ok, sure, why not…" Percy said slowly.

"Right…" Thalia said in the same tone as Percy. "So… when are we going?"

Zeus deflated even more. "It's Disneyland!"

Hades and Poseidon were laughing so badly they were almost on the floor.

"Right!" Jason said. "Um, yay! Disneyland…?"

Zeus didn't realize Jason was faking excitement, and smiled brightly. "Yes! Exciting, right?"

"Right!" Jason said again. "Um… let's go?"

Percy, Nico, and Thalia were clutching each other in silent mirth while Jason glared at them. _Be nice,_ the look on his face was telling them.

"We're leaving after breakfast. Is everyone done?" Zeus asked.

"Yes," A chorus of answers.

A few minutes later, the found themselves sitting in the enlarged car again. All the demigods sat in a wide space up front while the Big Three sat facing them.

"Ooh! I know a game we can play! Someone where super loud headphones which is playing one song and everyone else has to tell that person the lyrics of a different song at the same time! Then, after three lines of lyrics, the person has to guess the name of the song and who sang it!" Thalia said.

"Lmao, sure why not," Percy said.

"Ok whatever let's play," Nico said.

"Yeah, who's first?" Jason said.

"Percy, you're first," Thalia said.

Percy sighed. "Fine, whatever," he said.

Percy put the headphones on and found super loud music blasting in his ears which he recognized as 'Amnesia' by 5 Seconds of Summer.

The Big Three watched them in curiosity.

"Percy listen!" Thalia shouted.

"Whaaat? I can't hear!"

"You're not meant to!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Ugh!" Nico said and pulled the headphones off. "Okay, so, you know what it's like right? We try to tell you the song lyrics, and you need to tell us the song. Repeat what we say, okay?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Kay, whatever."

Nico looked at Thalia's phone screen and laughed. He looked at Percy and said, "IF!"

"I!" Percy said.

"IF!"

Percy blinked. "What?"

"IF!" Thalia, Jason, and Nico shouted.

Percy narrowed his eyes in confusion then realization dawned. "Oh! If!"

"You!" Thalia shouted.

"You!"

Thalia smiled. "Like!"

"Lie!"

Thalia shook her head. "L-I-K-E!"

"Like?"

They nodded.

"The!" Jason yelled.

"Duh?"

"THE!" Jason yelled louder.

"…The?"

Jason nodded.

"Way!" The three of them shouted.

"Way?"

"You!"

"Ooo?"

"You!" Jason pointed a finger at Percy.

"Oh! You!"

"Look!"

Percy blinked. "Uh… What?"

"LOOK!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh! Look!"

"That!"

"That?"

"Much!"

"Much?"

"Oh!"

"O?"

"Baby!"

Baby?"

"You!" Thalia pointed at Percy.

"You!"

"Should!"

"Shoe?"

"Should!"

Should?"

"Go!"

"Go?"

"And!"

"Anne?"

"An-D!"

"And!"

Nico pulled Percy's headphones off. "Okay, song and writer.

Percy blinked and thought. "If… you… like… the… way… you…uh, look… that much… oh baby… you should go and… LOVE YOURSELF by Justin Bieber!"

"Yass!" Thalia shouted. "You got it! My turn!"

Thalia put the headphones on. It was playing 'Rock Bottom' by Hailee Steinfield.

"I'm!"

"I'm!"

"So!"

"So?"

They continued screaming the lyrics of 'Same Old Love' by Selena Gomez. Thalia guessed the song correctly and it was Nico's turn.

The song playing was 'Wild Things' by Alessia Cara, and the lyrics everyone was screaming at him were from the song 'PILLOWTALK' by ZAYN.

Despite how well known the song was, Nico spent nearly a whole minute trying to recall it. "So we'll… piss… off… the neighbours… in the place…we… lose our fears… the place we feel the tears… I know this song… uhhhmmmm…."

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had been watching in interest. The three of them spoke quietly among themselves.

"Seems like a game cool kids play," Zeus muttered.

"Well, they are cool kids," Poseidon murmured back.

"It looks pretty cool to do that," Hades replied. "How do they remember so many songs?"

"I feel like we should join in since this is a bondi-"

"PILLOWTALK!" Nico yelled out triumphantly.

"By?" Jason prompted

"By ZAYN!"

"Yaas!" Percy clapped his hands. "Jason, you next."

"We would like to join is as well," Zeus declared in his 'king' voice.

Everyone blinked and stared at him.

"Lmao, um ohhkay, sure why not," Percy said.

Zeus smirked. "Okay, so I know what to do."

"Right. Resume game," Thalia said.

The song playing in the earphones was 'Sound of Your Heart' by Shawn Hook. The lyrics everyone was trying to scream at him were from the song- dramatic pause- 'Sit Still, Look Pretty' by Daya.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia were laughing so badly they could barely say the lyrics out loud. Zeus was the one yelling the lyrics out to Jason, and Jason was getting seriously exasperated at his two cousins and sister.

After a full five minutes, Jason finally got the lyrics right. He blinked a few times and started muttering the lyrics to himself.

"Oh I don't know… what you've been… told… but this… gal…? Right here… is gonna rule… the world… uh… I don't know this song, I don't think I know it…"

"HahaHAH you definitely wouldn't know this song it's called 'Sit Still, Look Pretty' LMAO!" Nico yelled.

Jason blinked. "Ew what even?"

"Ha! I know right!" Nico shouted.

"Okay, me next," Zeus said.

Zeus was pretty good at reading everyone's lips, but he couldn't guess the song right. He couldn't tell what song was playing in the headphones, but it went something like "We're right here and we're gonna write the story, written in the stars like graffiti can't ignore it…"

Even after stringing the lyrics everyone had screamed at him, he didn't know what it was. "Let's find a light inside our universe now… What? What is this supposed to mean?!"

Poseidon and Hades burst out laughing. Both of them had been placing bets on how badly Zeus would do. "Ha! I won Hades! I told you he would look like a fool!"

Zeus scowled at them. "I do not look like a fool! I am the king of the universe! He stood up but ended up hitting his head on the ceiling of the car.

The demigods burst out laughing and Poseidon and Hades laughed even harder.

"Owww…" Zeus moaned.

At that moment, the car stopped. They had reached Disneyland.

 **Done! School starts again tomorrow… so I won't be able to update a lot. I'll try my best… hopefully there aren't going to be tests this week… or the next… or the one after that…**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY LMAO**

 **IDEK WHAT HAPPENED I JUST SOMEHOW WENT AGES WITHOUT WRITING THIS IM REALLY SORRY**

"Lmao, Disneyland, sure why not," Nico said.

Percy snorted. "I've never been here. Apparently, girls love it."

"Uh… okay," Thalia said.

Nico laughed. "Too bad Annabeth isn't here."

Percy's smile faded. "She should be here. I want her here."

"Psh, you'll see her soon enough, dw," Nico said.

"No, a week is ages! I've been here, like less than two days but it feels like it's been a month!"

The demigods all shook their heads in exasperation.

"Just snapchat her a bunch of pictures. A picture of you with mickey mouse ears would be nice, Kelp Head," Thalia said.

Percy couldn't help laughing. Neither could the others.

They climbed out of the car and surveyed the scene before their eyes. Bright yellows, reds, and blues were covering stores and rides. Cartoon Disney characters were walking all over the place.

Nico and Hades both wrinkled their noses and scrunched up their eyes. Percy laughed. "Go crawl back into your vampire hole, Death Breath."

Nico gave Percy a death glare. Percy smiled back innocently for a second them stuck his tongue out.

Jason whispered in Percy's ears, "I wish someone could get Nico to take a picture with a bunch of Mickey Mouses."

Percy laughed. "True, true, I wish as well."

Nico glared suspiciously at them.

Somehow, they got in without tickets (wink wink Olympians wink wink mist) and they looked around at the choice of rides.

"Should we split up?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, okay, the four of us and the Olympians?" Jason asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea, sure," Percy said.

"K whatever let's split up," Nico replied.

The big three hesitated and looked at each other. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…" Zeus started.

"Oh, c'mon, we saved the world together, we can go around Disneyland together," Thalia said, dragging Jason away and heading towards one of the nearest maps.

Percy and Nico shrugged. "See you later, dad," Percy said.

Nico gave Hades a quick, infinitesimal nod, and the two of them went over to Thalia and Jason.

"-screw maps," Thalia was saying, "Let's just try find our way around, we'll be fine."

All of them started walking around Disneyland, chatting and laughing, comfortable with each other's presence, with no powerful, super-beings listening to their conversations every second. However, they were quite wrong with that thought.

"I don't feel good about this. The point of this trip was to bond with our children. Now they- they just left!" Zeus stuttered. "Without us!"

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't need to bond with my son, and it's not like I have to be with him every second just because we're on a bonding trip."

Hades stayed silent. The image of Nico giving him that tiny, miniscule nod sort of bothered him and replayed through his mind again and again. Nico was outgoing and social with the demigods, but so… cold… towards Hades… Why? What did the demigods do to earn his… trust to that extent? What did Hades ever do to Nico to make Nico so… uncaring towards him?

"We should follow them," Zeus said.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Zeus, you are seriously over-reacting. It's normal that the teenagers don't want to be near someone like you. So… pompous, patronizing, condescending, imperious, obstinate, obtuse-"

"Enough!" Hades yelled quickly before a full fight escalated. "We'll follow them, okay?"

Poseidon sighed and shrugged.

The three of them tracked their children down and found them lining up at a roller coaster ride. Hades thickened the shadows to hide the three of them as they listened to their conversation.

"I guess Hades isn't that bad, I mean like-" Percy said before Thalia cut him off.

"Are you kidding me?! Hades is so… ugh… I don't even know, like-"

"He's better than Zeus, so you can't really argue…" Percy said.

"Well, he's better than Zeus, ngl. But he's still… horrible," Thalia said.

"He's not that bad!" Nico protested.

"Exactly! I mean, like, I don't like him or anything, but I don't hate him either. He voted for Annabeth and me to be together, so I can't hate him."

"But you did before," Thalia said, raising her eyebrows.

Percy shrugged. "Okay, yeah, maybe I did, but that was because I thought he was the type of person who wouldn't just vote for Annabeth and me and stuff."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Biased view. The only reason you like him is because he voted for you guys."

"Not because of that actual event, it's because it shows that he's actually… idk, someone with feelings I guess? Or someone who can feel pity?"

"You don't hold a grudge against him for locking you up in his dungeons because he wanted his own son to be the prophecy child?" Jason asked.

Percy blinked. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, lmao, you told Nico, Nico told Thalia, Thalia told me."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Rumours spread like wildfire."

Thalia's mouth fell open. "You know that song?"

Percy blinked. "No, I don't."

"You don't hold a grudge against him for that?" Jason pressed.

Percy shrugged. "Why should I? He was, idk, bitter from rejection and hate, so it's not exactly his fault, mostly Zeus', but there's no point holding a grudge, it's not going to get you anywhere."

Nico squared his shoulders. How did Percy do it? How did he manage to be so… Percy? How could he not hold a grudge? It was impossible for Nico to do that.

"Don't you hold grudges about anything? Not even your dad? After he tipped your life upside down with Annabeth and everything?" Nico asked.

Percy blinked. "Well, of course not, he's just… blinded… by… how much he cares about me…? I don't know," he shrugged.

"Dude, stop being so perfect, you're making us look and feel bad," Jason said.

"Yeah, Percy, stop being so perfect," Nico said.

"Sorry? Wait what? I'm _not_ perfect."

"Psh, ohhh right, you're too _loyal_ ," Nico said mockingly.

"Ohhh, too loyal, what a horrible flaw," Jason laughed.

"So horrible that it makes you a bad person, huh?" Thalia said.

Percy blushed. "I'm not perfect. I'm not."

"Yeah, of course you're not. You're so modest and loyal that it gets annoying sometimes," Jason said.

"Oh, right, that is true," Thalia said while Nico laughed.

"Guys, back to the original topic? What do we think about each other's parents?" Percy pleaded.

"Oh, right. Okay. What I think about Poseidon… He is… rather obtuse, but otherwise he's cool," Nico said.

"Same," Jason and Thalia said.

Percy smirked. "How about Zeus?" His eyes looked evil.

"Well, father is… where do I even begin? Let's see. He's pompous, imperious, sententious, vain, arrogant, stupid…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Thalia, we get it. He's also a jerk," Nico said.

"True, true," Thalia said.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay, not going to question."

"Tytyty, little bro," Thalia laughed.

From where the big three were listening, Zeus clenched his fists. He wanted to feel angry, but he found that he could only feel guilty. He recalled the talk they had that morning.

" _Jason, Thalia… I wanted to talk to you."_

" _We can see that," Thalia spat slightly venomously._

 _Zeus flinched. But he continued. "Listen. I… After watching Poseidon and his child… I'm thinking that I want a bond with you two like that as well. It's… Just because I'm the all-powerful king of Olympus doesn't mean that I can't have a good relationship with my children."_

" _I think it's your big-head and arrogance that prevents us from having a decent relationship. And also, Poseidon and Hades are definitely more powerful than you."_

 _Something boiled in Zeus' stomach, something which he had felt millions of times when he looked at Perseus Jackson._

 _It was Jealousy._

" _I'm the king!" Zeus said kind of like a little kid._

 _Thalia rolled her eyes and Jason tried not to._

" _You happened to become the king," Thalia reasoned/ "It could have been anyone, it could have been Poseidon, or Hades, whoever, but it happened to be you by chance. That doesn't prove you're amazing, or powerful or anything. It just means that you got lucky for once."_

" _So Poseidon's son is just ultimately lucky?"_

 _Thalia and Jason stared at each other, then burst out laughing. They were clutching their stomachs and spluttering so badly that Zeus was starting to get slightly impatient._

" _Percy Jackson… Lucky? Ha!" Thalia snorted._

" _Percy has the worst luck ever!" Jason gasped out._

" _Then why is he so… why does he have so many legendary achievements?"_

" _Because, father, Percy is an amazing guy. He is_ actually _really powerful and skilled and everything, always battling the odds and his bad luck," Jason said._

 _Zeus was starting to get really jealous. How dare anyone think a mortal was better than him?_

 _Then, Thalia's earlier words returned to him. He just became king, became immortal by chance. Percy Jackson… he was actually…_

 _He blamed his anger and jealousy. What happened next was not his fault. "You're… you're a stupid little girl," he spat at Thalia. "You think Perseus Jackson is better than me? I'm much better than him."_

 _Thalia's eyes narrowed. "You want to know who really is stupid? You. You think you're amazing? Ha! I can't believe the 'King of the Universe' is so naïve. But then again, you are Zeus, so I shouldn't be surprised."_

 _Zeus saw red. He forgot the girl in front of him was his daughter. The girl he wanted a good relationship with; a father daughter relationship._

" _It's your fault your mother died. It's all your fault."_

 _Thalia's eyes widened in shock. Then they narrowed. She turned and ran away. As fast as she could._

Zeus gasped and came back to the present; next to Poseidon and Hades who were smirking slightly.

The children were at the front of the line. They were about to go in. Zeus sighed and sat down. Poseidon sat down next to him. So did Hades.

"My children hate me," he breathed.

"For good reasons," Poseidon teased. Hades laughed.

Zeus glared at both of them. "Why are you two so lucky? Your children don't hate you."

"We're not lucky! It's because we're decent people. You, on the other hand…" Hades said smirking.

"My children said the same thing. This morning. When I said Poseidon's son was just lucky. They said… it was because he was amazing, and I'm not…"

"Well, duh! Obviously that's true!" Poseidon said.

"So you're jealous?" Hades smirked.

Zeus glared at both of them. He opened his mouth to say something but their children appeared then. Thalia looked pale and slightly dizzy.

"We're hungry, we're going to go eat," Thalia said.

Zeus blinked. "Okay," he said after a while.

Thalia nodded and turned away, all the others doing the same.

 **HAHA TY FOR READING IK THIS WAS A CRAPPY CHAPTER AND IM SORRY AGAIN**


End file.
